Le Petit Chaperon Rouge
by Decai
Summary: Le loup a faim, la jeune fille est naïve et le bucheron a une hache tranchante. On connaît tous cette histoire. Oui, mais voilà ; tout n'est pas toujours aussi simple que cela, en réalité. Les choses changent, elles évoluent, les codes s'inversent.


**Bonjour, bonsoir, toi qui lit ça ! **

**Voici quelques petites informations préventives, avant que tu ne commences ta lecture :**

**- Cette histoire fait partie d'une série de petites fictions que je suis en train d'écrire et qui auront toutes pour point de départ un conte célèbre ( Raiponce, La Belle et la Bête, Blanche-neige, Cendrillon, La Princesse au petit pois, etc. ).**

**- Ici sera retranscrite une petite histoire de deux chapitres, avec épilogue, suivant le modèle du célèbre conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que ce sera exactement la même chose. J'ai arrangé la trame en fonction du contexte d'Harry Potter et surtout, de comment je m'imaginais le tout. Je plaide coupable ; je me suis éclatée !**

**- J'aime TOUS les personnages que la magnifique J. K. Rowling a mis au monde, peu importe ce que je peux faire avec eux. ( Je vous assure que j'adore les Serpentard ! )**

**- Si d'éventuelles fautes se sont glissées dans ce texte, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Je n'ai pas de bêta et, bien que je me relise, ce n'est pas toujours ça. **

**- J'ai souvent été inspirée par cette musique ; -youtube - /watch?v=okrEw7BXLek&feature=related  
><strong>

**Voilà ! Alors, surtout, donnez-moi vos avis. Je posterais la suite dès la semaine prochaine si l'histoire plaît ! (:**

* * *

><p><em>« Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas. Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait ! »<em>

La grande salle, en ce samedi midi, était bondée. Chaque place était prise, pas un coin de banc n'était libre. Une agitation palpable régnait dans la Grande Salle ; les vacances étaient enfin arrivées. Les discussions agitées et les « en revoir » fébriles de ceux qui restaient, envers ceux qui partaient, créaient un bourdonnement de fond non négligeable et, à cela s'ajoutait, la dernière blague des maraudeurs, qui faisait encore une fois parler d'eux. Cependant, Rose Dree devait se l'avouer, ils y avaient été fort cette fois-ci ; plus encore qu'à en parler, il y avait bien matière à en rigoler. Depuis hier matin, tous les Serpentard, y compris leur exécrable directrice Dorothée Campbell, étaient affublés de chaussures à plateformes de vingt centimètres qui changeait constamment de couleurs et qu'ils ne pouvaient retirer. Déhanchés amusants, chutes magistrales et réactions complètement disproportionnées ; tout ce qui plaisait à l'humour détraqué de la jeune fille, en somme. Elle aurait bien voulu féliciter les quatre jeunes hommes à l'origine de cette nouvelle mode, mais elle ne les connaissait malheureusement pas assez pour cette familiarité. Elle avait alors simplement profité de cette blague rafraîchissante.

Pas ailleurs, ces deux amies, Zofia et Heather, s'étaient mises en tête l'idée de trouver tous les bons points de cette attaque envers la maison Serpentard et il y en avait beaucoup, ce qui ne faisait qu'alimenter leur vive discussion.

- Et puis, ça leur fera des muscles aux jambes ! Acquiesça Heather.

- Tout à fait, certains en auraient bien besoin, surenchérit Zofia.

- Arrêtez de parler dans le dos de Goyle, ça ne se fait pas, plaisanta Rose en souriant.

Les filles rigolèrent, puis cela repartit de plus belle, sous les regards noirs de certains Serpentard. Ce n'est qu'au moment du courrier que les conversations s'atténuèrent. Rose n'y fit pas attention, elle n'était abonnée, ni au journal, ni à aucun magazine sorcière hebdo quel qu'il soit et elle ne recevait que rarement des lettres. Enfin, pour tout dire, elle ne recevait jamais de lettres. Pas même de missives de ses parents ; elle n'était pas en assez bon terme avec eux pour cela. Pas qu'elle ait des problèmes graves avec eux ou qu'elle soit difficile à vivre, non. C'était juste qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer tous ensemble, c'était des trucs communs à la relation parents et adolescents, en fait. Rien de plus. Alors, ce fut avec surprise qu'elle vit une belle chouette se poser juste devant elle, dans son assiette encore pleine de pudding. C'est donc en fronçant les sourcils qu'elle détacha le courrier, espérant qu'il ne soit pas porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Sans faire ensuite plus attention à l'oiseau béquetant dans son repas, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit le parchemin jauni qui s'y trouvait, et débuta sa lecture. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que c'était simplement sa grand-mère qui l'informait que ses parents et elle avaient décidé qu'il serait bon pour Rose de passer ces vacances-ci chez l'énergique vieille femme qu'elle était. Cela la fit sourire. Elle adorait cette « vieille femme ». Toujours souriante, constamment d'excellente humeur, pleine d'idées folles et bonne cuisinière de surcroît. Elle ne faisait guère les 75 ans qu'on lui attribuait. Ce n'est qu'en lisant le post-scriptum que son sourire se froissa quelque peu.

_« PS : Rosy, je sais qu'il faut que tu empruntes le sentier Valkyrie de la forêt interdite pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi rapidement et sans détour. C'est pour cela que je me suis arrangée avec le directeur Dumbledore - charmant homme, au passage - pour que tu puisses emprunter ce chemin, alors tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Ce sentier a été sécurisé, aucun habitant de la forêt ne pourra s'en approcher. J'ai hâte de te revoir, je t'embrasse fort._

_PS² : L'hiver est rude, cette année. Porte ce que je t'ai envoyé. Je l'ai trouvé dans une petite boutique, lors de mon voyage à Londres et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. A ce soir ! »_

Au moment de la lecture du second post-scriptum, un nouveau hibou se posa à sa table, renversant son verre de jus de citrouille sur sa main et apportant avec un lui un léger paquet en papier kraft. Essuyant négligemment ses doigts trempés sur sa robe de sorcier, elle s'empara ensuite du colis et se mit à défaire les nœuds qui tenait le tout en place. Zofia et Heather la regardait, en échangeant des coups d'œil entendus : leur petite Rosy avait peut-être un admirateur secret et cela, c'était plus qu'intéressant ! Ignorant totalement leur comportement, la jeune fille ouvrit le paquetage et découvrit un amas de plis rouges. Elle prit le vêtement entre ses doigts et se leva pour le déplier. Aussitôt, une cascade cramoisie s'étala jusqu'à ses pieds. Une cape, c'était une cape ! Et elle était magnifique. De plus, le contact du tissu sous sa peau était doux et chaud. L'intérieur semblait fait de velours, tandis que l'extérieur paraissait être de satin, même si elle n'était pas sûre. Zofia poussa une exclamation abasourdie et Rose se résigna à quitter le vêtement des yeux pour les porter sur la jolie blonde. Celle-ci avait les yeux écarquillés, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est une cape de Loki ! Ce sont les pays scandinaves qui les ont inventées, avec du tissu prit des vêtements que Loki, un des Dieux de leur mythologie, portait lorsqu'il est mort. Enfin… Ça, c'est ce qu'ils racontent, pour ne pas partager leur source de textile avec d'autres états, mais… Bref. On dit que c'est la plus chaude et la plus résistante des capes, mais aussi celle qui apporte le plus de confort et de bien être, je n'en reviens pas… C'est vraiment rare ces trucs-là !

Heather se mordit la lèvre et toucha le cadeau, impressionnée.

- Eh bien ! Il doit vraiment être mordu de toi, le mec qui t'as envoyé ça…

Rose leur sourit et hocha vaguement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Le mec qui m'a envoyé ça a plus de soixante-dix balais, un lien de parenté avec moi et se trouve être une femme, mais oui, elle est « mordue de moi », ça ne fait aucun doute !

Heather eut un long rire de gorge, s'attirant le regard de plusieurs garçons de leur tablée et un petit groupe à leur côté laissa échapper quelques rires, à leur tour. Rose se tourna vers eux. Tiens ! Ces chers maraudeurs. Elle laissa lui échapper un petit sourire et son regard se porta vers Remus Lupin, qui souriait, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Cependant, leur bonne humeur fut soudainement brisée, lorsqu'une voix cassante railla :

- Fais attention, Dree, ton adorable grand-mère n'est pas la seule à être _mordue_, ici. Mordu de quelqu'un, je veux dire.

L'interpellée se retourna vers le Serpentard qui passait à leur côté. Severus Rogue. Comment un jeune homme aussi pâlichon pouvait-il rendre le mot « adorable » aussi vulgaire et méprisant ? Et surtout, que signifiait le détachement du « mordue » par rapport au reste de la phrase ? N'y comprenant rien, elle allait l'interroger lorsque le garçon assis aux côtés d'un Remus, qui se contentait à présent de détourner les yeux de la scène, répliqua froidement :

- Là, tu vois, t'es sur nos plates-bandes, Servilus. La prochaine fois, fais attention où tu marches !

Puis celui qu'elle avait identifié comme étant James Potter exécuta un geste souple avec sa baguette, sous la table, et, aussitôt, Rogue se mit à marcher vers les portes de la Grande Salle d'un pas maladroit, oscillant dangereusement sur ses chaussures dorénavant d'un orange fluorescent. Il pointa un doigt rageur vers le petit groupe et voulut hurler quelque chose, mais les éclats de rire qui fusèrent à ce moment dans la salle l'en empêcha.

- Je l'ai juste envoyé en direction des douches, pour qu'il puisse se laver les cheveux, conclut satisfait Potter, devant l'air mi-amusé et mi-inquiet de Rose.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, rassurée, avant de se rasseoir, repliant sa cape.

Cependant, elle sentit bien vite le poids d'un regard sur son visage. Un frisson glissa le long de son échine. Les bruits des éclats de rires et les claquements métalliques des couverts entre eux lui apparurent soudainement en sourdine et tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle lui sembla se passer beaucoup moins vite. Zofia rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, la larme de joie glissant sur la joue d'Heather, la main d'une dénommée Alice serrant celle d'un jeune homme, une beuglante s'ouvrant sous les yeux terrifiés d'un première année, tout cela lui apparaissait dans un flou étrange. Elle ne sentait plus que la marque au fer rouge qu'imprimaient deux orbes posés sur sa figure. En réalité, plus qu'elle ne les percevait, elle les visualisait. Là, posés sur elle, des yeux de cuivre et d'or ; des yeux de loup. Brisant cet étrange malaise, elle releva vivement la tête.

Tout reprit autour d'elle.

Le vacarme lui vrilla les tempes.

Son regard se braqua instantanément sur Remus, sans vraiment savoir le pourquoi du comment. Cependant, la place de celui-ci était maintenant vacante.

Il avait disparu.

°oOo°

Assise sur un des canapés en cuir abîmé de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Rose attendait ses deux amies et lorsqu'elle entendit un brouhaha incomparable dans les escaliers, elle sut à qui elle avait à faire. Elle se retourna et posa son menton sur le dossier du divan, un large sourire creusant sa joue d'une fossette. Heather bataillait sur le sol à refermer sa valise qui s'était ouverte durant la chute de celle-ci, tandis que Zofia se tenait les côtes, agitée d'une vague de rires incontrôlables. Déstabilisée, elle faillit s'écrouler, emportée par le poids de ses bagages qui vacillèrent, mais elle se retint à temps. Rose secoua la tête, calla une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, avant de se lever et de venir en aide aux deux autres.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, les filles ? Demanda-t-elle narquoisement, alors qu'elle retenait d'une poigne Zofia pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et qu'elle jetait un sort de rangement de l'autre côté pour refermer la valise de la brune.

Heather hocha la tête et souffla, soulagée lorsqu'elle vit ses vêtements reprendre leur place.

- Merci, Rosy. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, sans toi, pendant deux semaines !

La jeune fille sourit et fit mine de réfléchir, avant de répondre :

- Tu te couperas sans doute en essayant d'ouvrir un pot de Nutella et tu atterrira alors dans un hôpital qui refusera de t'offrir autre chose que des légumes verts cuits à l'eau, ce qui conduira à un geste désespéré de ta part ; manger des carottes.

- Or, ton allergie envers ces trucs oranges fera gonfler tes joues et en tentant d'apaiser le tout, tu te noieras dans un verre d'eau, surenchérit Zofia d'un air sérieux.

- Tragique fin, je te l'accorde, conclut solennellement Rose.

- Bonjour le soutien, je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça ! Protesta Heather de mauvaise foi.

- Tu as raison, tu es pire que ça, tu as deux mains gauches, Heath' ! Railla la blonde.

Allait s'ensuivre une chamaillerie de plus, lorsqu'une sonnerie agréable retentit, prévenant le départ des calèches dans dix minutes. Les deux filles oublièrent alors leur petite guérilla et s'activèrent. Elles embrassèrent Rose au moins trois fois chacune, ignorant ses protestations entrecoupées de rires, puis elles descendirent finalement. Ce qui créa de suite un vide dans la salle, puisqu'elle se retrouvait seule. Cependant, elle ne devrait plus tarder elle non plus. Il était déjà dix-sept heures largement passé ; elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas traverser la forêt dans le noir complet.

Finalement, elle ne parvint à boucler le tout qu'au bout d'une heure et demie. Cela lui avait prit plus de temps qu'elle n'y avait pensé aux premiers abords, mais elle ne pouvait se plaindre. Elle avait réussi à tout faire rentrer dans une seule de ses valises, qu'elle avait ensuite rapetissée pour la glisser dans la poche de son jean. Enfin prête, elle enfila le pull beige qu'elle avait prévu de porter, ainsi que ses bottines en cuir brun, où elle ne fit que de simples nœuds en tant que lacets, avant de s'emparer de la cape offerte qu'elle passa sur ses épaules. De suite, elle sentit une agréable chaleur parcourir son échine. Elle s'emmitoufla presque dedans, puis ferma la broche en argent qui représentait un arc et une flèche et qui ornait le devant du vêtement. Elle se retourna vers le miroir et glissa la large capuche sur son crâne. Un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'elle rencontra son reflet. La cape traînait un peu à ses pieds, trop grande de quelques centimètres, mais sinon, elle lui allait comme un gant ! Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec les boucles brunes qui tombaient sur ses épaules et donnait un agréable contraste avec ses yeux d'un doux bleu pâle et sa peau claire. Pour une fois, elle se trouva jolie, jolie à la manière d'une poupée de porcelaine, elle, toujours trop fade à côté de ses deux pétillantes amies, qui attiraient beaucoup des regards masculins de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues.

Elle se promit alors de ne prêter cette cape à personne. C'était la sienne et, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie de la partager.

Égoïste, vous dîtes ? Oui, peut-être, mais qui ne l'a jamais été ?

°oOo°

Le sentier qu'elle devait prendre pour traverser la forêt interdite était étroit et sinueux, serpentant entre les épais troncs d'arbres aux branches décharnées avec la souplesse d'un serpent. De multiples tapis de feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol, mais elle ne pouvait guère les voir, car étant ensevelis sous trois centimètres de poudreuse immaculée. L'automne venait à peine de se finir quand de gros flocons s'étaient mis à chuter des nuages gris qui avaient envahis le ciel et il ne s'était pas arrêté de neiger pendant bien trois jours. Cela l'avait émerveillée sur le moment, cette tempête blanche, ce lac bleu sur lequel des élèves patinaient et ces majestueux pins aux couleurs de l'hiver, dans le parc. Cependant, à présent, cela l'embarrassait quelque peu. Elle ne ressentait peut-être pas le froid, mais elle ne portait pas de bottes à neige et avancer dans un endroit non dégagé allait être quelque peu compliqué et plus long que prévu pour une empotée comme elle.

Inspirant une longue bouffée d'air, elle reprit finalement son courage à deux mains et se mit en route.

Et cette route était longue. Cela faisait bien une heure à présent qu'elle vagabondait comme une âme en peine dans ces bois denses, bataillant contre la neige à chaque pas, resserrant un peu plus sa houppelande à chaque coup de ce vent glacial. La nuit tombait lentement, mais surement, déposant son manteau d'obscurité sur la forêt. Rose avait entendu quelque part qu'une forêt était le lieu le plus effrayant la nuit et elle allait bientôt savoir si une part de vérité se cachait dans ces propos.

Quelques pas plus loin, Rose se résigna finalement à murmurer un faible « Lumos » pour pouvoir regarder où mettre les pieds. Le sentier devint plus étroit devant elle, les arbres se rapprochèrent d'elle. C'était quelque peu inquiétant et elle se résolut à accélérer le pas. Une chouette, non loin de là, hulula. Elle respira un grand coup et continua un peu plus loin son chemin. Le petit village de sa grand-mère ne devait plus être très loin, il fallait qu'elle continue. Quelle idiote aussi ! Elle n'aurait pas dû attendre le départ de Zofia et Heather pour partir.

La fatigue engourdissant ses jambes vint troubler ses pensées, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle tarde, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire une pause. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêtât tout de même pour sortir son unique bagage de sa poche. Elle lui fit reprendre une taille normale avant de l'ouvrir, en quête de la boîte de céréales qu'elle avait glissé dans une des poches intérieures avant de décoller de Poudlard. Elle la trouva, la sortit et plongea immédiatement sa main à l'intérieur du carton, d'où elle retira une bonne poignée de frosties au chocolat, qu'elle porta par la suite à sa bouche. Elle mâchouilla quelques secondes, avant de réitérer son geste. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis midi et cela lui faisait du bien de régénérer ses forces en remplissant son estomac vide. Cependant, elle fut bien vite dérangée dans son activité. Un craquement sonore et distinct, juste à sa droite.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la source du bruit. Les arbres enneigés, leurs branches squelettiques, cette pénombre ambiante. Et là, dans le noir, quelque chose d'encore plus sombre. Sans réfléchir, Rose s'avança doucement vers cette haute silhouette, mais s'arrêtât à la limite du sentier. Elle ne devait pas en sortir, sur ce chemin « aucun habitant de la forêt » ne pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Excepté si cet habitant n'en était pas vraiment un bien sur, qu'il venait d'ailleurs… Tenant avec force sa baguette entre les doigts crispés de sa main droite et plaquant contre son flanc gauche le paquet de céréales, elle se trouva totalement ridicule, debout, là, à scruter les ténèbres en quête d'un monstre qui devait sans doute avoir été créé de toutes pièces par son imagination débordante. Cependant, pour en être certaine, elle fit un bref geste du poignet et l'intensité de son « lumos » gagna en puissance. Et alors, elle les vit.

Ces yeux de loup.

Se découpant nettement dans le noir de la nuit, deux orbes emplis d'or en fusion. Ils brillaient presque.

Rose releva sa baguette à hauteur de visage pour découvrir à qui appartenait ce regard et elle vit alors une bête terriblement grande et majestueuse s'étirer pour se redresser sur ses deux pattes arrières. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche en grand et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Un loup-garou se tenait devant elle, immense, bâti tout de muscles souples mais durs, recouverts d'un épais pelage sombre. Sa gueule était entrouverte sur de longs crocs blancs, tâchés de sang et de bave. Il devait être la plus puissante des créatures qu'elle eut jamais rencontrées. Et la plus terrifiante.

L'un comme l'autre restèrent au repos, durant quelques secondes, puis le loup-garou rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à pousser un hurlement à faire trembler la mort elle-même. Rose sentit ses mains trembler et elle lâcha le carton de nourriture, qui alla s'étaler dans la poudreuse, déversant son contenu. La bête s'avança. Elle recula lentement, comme tétanisée. Son cœur battait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Sa gorge était sèche, sa respiration difficile. Son cerveau semblait ne plus pouvoir répondre. Tout son corps était engourdi, sous l'effet de la peur. Le loup noir fit claquer ses dents, non loin de son visage. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, avec encore plus de vivacité. Son dos heurta un large tronc d'arbre à l'écorce rêche. Elle sursauta, comprit qu'il avait traversé le sentier, que sa sécurité n'était plus assurée et qu'elle allait mourir. Elle poussa alors un cri, fit volteface et se mit à courir comme si le diable lui-même était à ses trousses.

C'était de sa vie dont il dépendait.

Écartant des branches, sautant par-dessus des buissons, écrasant des tas de neige, qui se soulevait sur son passage en de grandes bouffées blanches, rien ne l'arrêtait, elle continuait inlassablement sa course. Ses pieds commençaient à lui brûler, un point de côté douloureux tiraillait ses côtes et son cœur lui-même s'essoufflait, mais elle sentait sa présence non loin. Alors, elle continuait, sa cape pourpre flottant autour de sa silhouette paniquée.

Cependant, cela ne suffit pas.

Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si le loup-garou était toujours à ses trousses, sa cheville se heurta à une racine noueuse. Elle se sentit chuter, mais pire encore, elle sentit deux grosses pattes se poser dans son dos. Les instants les plus importants de sa vie lui vinrent à l'esprit. Un quart de seconde qu'elle utilisa à revoir en mémoire les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

Puis, son corps s'étala dans la poudreuse, contre le sol gelé dans un heurt violent et son crâne frappa durement contre une petite pierre, ce qui la fit instantanément sombrer.

°oOo°

Rose se mit à gigoter et se tourna sur son flanc droit, en poussant un gémissement ensommeillé. Elle aurait dû se coucher un peu moins tard, la veille. Elle était terriblement fatiguée. Mais, après tout, elle était en vacances, non ? Elle avait bien le droit de continuer un peu sa nuit. Elle allait de nouveau s'endormir paisiblement quand une marée de souvenir s'échoua alors sur sa conscience. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Merlin !

Elle était allongée sur un nid de feuilles orangées, un bras sous sa tête et une main sur son ventre, recouverte de sa longue cape. Un bras d'homme chaud était posé sur sa taille et lorsqu'elle suivit le prolongement de ce membre, elle aperçut alors qu'elle était allongée tout près d'un jeune sorcier entièrement nu. Rose serra les dents et tenta de concentrer son regard au-dessus de la taille de ce dernier. Il avait un torse finement musclé, avec des abdominaux à faire pâlir d'envie les meilleurs joueurs de quidditch, et une peau pâle, marquée de bleus et de coups rouges. Ses yeux passèrent sur le visage de l'inconnu. Il possédait des traits doux, ainsi au repos. Une tignasse emmêlée de cheveux bruns surmontait sa tête et certaines mèches retombaient sur son visage angélique, où quelques traces de terre séchée s'étalaient. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais cernés. Il devait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. _« Tu m'étonnes, Rosy, qu'il a dû passer une mauvaise nuit ! Réfléchis un peu, c'est lui le loup ! ». _Rose fit taire la voix mesquine résonnant dans son crâne et se redressa. De toutes façons, le danger était écarté maintenant, pas vrai ? Le bras du jeune homme glissa le long de ses jambes lorsqu'elle s'assit et, avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se mit à remuer à ses côtés. Elle se figea et le dévisagea. Les yeux de l'inconnu papillonnèrent, étourdis, avant de s'arrêter, grand ouvert. Et ce regard, il ne lui était finalement pas si inconnu.

Il appartenait à Remus Lupin.

Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle ne put que murmurer un vague « Oh ! », l'étonnement étant trop grand pour qu'elle puisse dire autre chose. Remus parut alors prendre conscience de sa position et il retira son bras, avant de se redresser à son tour. Rose se leva alors précipitamment, ne le quittant pas du regard. Elle était complètement perturbée. Comment cet être si adorable, si charmant, pouvait-il se transformer en une créature féroce une fois par mois ? Cela lui aurait été impossible à croire si elle n'avait pas été sa dernière victime en date. Le silence prenait en profondeur, aucun des deux ne se décidant à le rompre, et la jeune fille détesta cela. Que devait-il penser ? Alors, quelque peu paniquée, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à lui dire que…

- Tu vas bien ?

Remus parut complètement déstabilisé face à cette question, mais il hocha finalement la tête avant de répliquer :

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça. Est-ce que je t'ai mordue ?

Rose voulut répondre, mais elle ne savait pas réellement, en fait. Avec des gestes lents, imprécis, un peu flous, elle tâta ses bras, son visage et sa tête. Elle sentit seulement un peu de sang séché dans ses cheveux, mais elle en déduit que c'était lors de sa chute qu'elle s'était faite cette blessure. Et puisqu'elle n'en ressentait plus qu'un léger tiraillement, elle décida de laisser tomber. Elle souffla alors de soulagement et répondit que non, il ne l'avait pas mordu. Il se releva et elle s'aperçut à nouveau qu'il était nu comme un vers et qu'il devait avoir froid. Sans plus réfléchir alors, elle défit la broche et retira sa cape qu'elle lui tendit en expliquant, les joues rosies, le regard fixé droit devant elle :

- Désolée, je manque à mes devoirs, tiens.

Une émotion étrange passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Il voulut argumenter, mais Rose secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait matière à discuter.

Il prit alors le vêtement et le passa sur ses épaules d'un mouvement peu assuré. La jeune fille ignora la légère chair de poule qui glissait sur sa peau et parcourut d'un regard perdu les alentours. Les arbres étaient hauts et rapprochés entre eux. Le matin semblait venir de se lever et la végétation était plongée dans une brume aussi rafraîchissante qu'inquiétante. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de cet endroit au plus vite et qu'ils…

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le ton réellement peiné qu'employa le jeune homme lorsqu'il prit la parole lui serra la gorge. Pourquoi s'excusait-il après tout ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne se contrôlait pas cette nuit. Elle chuchota néanmoins un « je sais » hésitant, pas vraiment sûre que ce soit l'heure et le lieu d'enrayer un débat sur la lycanthropie. Puis, avant qu'il ait put répliquer, elle embraya sur un autre sujet :

- Il faut… Il faut qu'on parte.

Il acquiesça et lui tendit une main serviable.

- Transplanons, ce sera plus rapide.

Rose savait qu'il n'était pas possible de faire une telle action magique dans la forêt interdite. Elle recula alors d'un pas et secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Non, non, il faut reprendre le chemin.

Un éclair résigné passa dans le regard du beau brun, mais elle n'eut le temps que de l'entrapercevoir, se tournant d'hors et déjà en sens inverse pour chercher le sentier. Elle tenterait de l'interpréter durant le retour. Pour l'instant, elle était trop perturbée pour essayer de faire de la philosophie. Cependant, quelques pas plus loin seulement, le lycanthrope l'interpella :

- Dree, attends.

Elle se retourna, passablement étonnée qu'il connaisse son nom. Mais, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre ses interrogations, l'informant simplement :

- Le sentier est par là-bas.

A l'exact opposé d'où elle se dirigeait. Rose rougit, acquiesça, puis croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, avant de revenir sur ses pas dans la direction indiquée, prenant place aux côtés de Lupin. Bien que le chemin soit visible de loin, leur course ne semblait jamais prendre fin. Et le silence était revenu, plus épais encore qu'avant. Or, la jeune fille était allergique au silence. Alors, elle décida, une fois de plus, de briser ce calme troublant. Se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention du jeune sorcier, elle lui demanda ensuite :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est indiscret de ma part, mais… Fin'… Ça fait longtemps que tu es atteint de la lycanthropie ?

Lupin parut se braquer, répliquant vivement :

- Écoutes, je suis sincèrement navré de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais je ne t'ai pas mordue et nous serons bientôt de retour à Poudlard, alors… Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi.

Rose inspira longuement avant de répondre avec la plus grande quiétude.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à faire semblant avec qui que ce soit. Je dis les choses clairement, comme je le pense. Alors, tu peux me croire ou pas, mais j'étais intéressée par ta réponse quand je t'ai posé ma question.

Un silence bref accueillit sa déclaration, avant que Lupin ne réponde, l'intonation considérablement adoucie, bien qu'une pointe amère y persiste :

- Je me suis fait mordre par un loup-garou, lorsque j'étais encore enfant. C'était il y a longtemps, je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de cette nuit là. Du sang, des cris…

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer l'horreur que ça a dû être pour toi, murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même.

- En fait, le plus dur n'a pas été le soir de la morsure, mais tous les autres qui le suivirent. Pleine lune ou pas, je suis un danger public, une malédiction ambulante.

- Eh ! Ne dis pas ça, s'indigna Rose.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir se fustiger de cette manière. Elle ne le connaissait que peu, mais elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à personne en dehors des nuits de pleine lune. Et encore, cette nuit, il ne l'avait pas mordue ! D'accord, c'était vraiment étrange, peut-être même la première fois que ce phénomène se passait, et cela soulevait tout un tas de questions, mais tout de même…

- Dree, même Dumbledore, qui est un grand homme, le sait. Il me tolère en son école, c'est tout. Au premier incident, je pars, il m'avait prévenu.

Le cœur de Rose se serra face à ce triste constat, mais elle tenta de faire bonne figure face à lui.

- Alors, Dumbledore n'est pas un si bon homme.

Lupin laissa échapper un vague sourire et il annonça simplement.

- Non, il a raison. Moi aussi, je réagirai comme ça.

- Idiot.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers Rose et ses yeux balayèrent les traits fins de la sorcière, en s'attardant quelque peu sur ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules, puis soupira finalement, reprenant ses esprits.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que je m'habituerais à la vie hors de Poudlard. En réalité, je suis persuadé qu'on peut s'habituer à tout. C'est Sirius qui m'a appr…

Ces mots firent tiquer Rose, qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, posant sa petite main sur son bras musclé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- L'incident est arrivé.

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils, frictionna ses bras, puis demanda, incertaine :

- Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire que tu vas être viré par ma faute ?

Il lui fit un sourire indulgent, du genre de celui que ferait un père à une petite fille insistante qui ne comprend pas, et cela l'agaça prodigieusement. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'expliquer en reprenant leur route :

- Non, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Habituellement, tu sais, je suis confiné dans la cabane hurlante pour la pleine lune et je ne me souviens jamais de rien. Des amis m'accompagnent, ils ne risquent rien eux et c'est plus agréable pour moi. Mais, cette fois, j'ai des brides de souvenirs. Je me rappelle que… Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Je me souviens aussi d'un son très fort, que j'étais le seul à capter. J'ai cru que ça allait me tuer, j'ai essayé de fuir et… Après, je… Je me souviens pas. Je t'ai apparemment trouvé. Mais, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Rose ne se sentit pas moins coupable pour autant, pas moins rassurée. En réalité, le manque d'assurance du jeune lycanthrope l'inquiétait d'avantage. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'une branche craqua non loin d'eux, elle sursauta et se tourna avec vivacité. Cependant, elle se morigéna mentalement. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés au sentier, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. C'est le ton gêné de Lupin qui la sortit de ces stupides inquiétudes… pour lui en créer de nouvelles.

- Hm…Au fait, je voulais t'en parler, du fait que je ne t'ai pas mordue…

Cependant, l'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il fut coupé net.

- Éloigne-toi de lui, Dree.

Et cette voix froide et tranchante, juste devant eux, Rose la reconnut immédiatement.

**Des avis, les amis ? **


End file.
